The invention relates to a marker for identifying plants which is designed for inserting into soil. Markers of this type can be inserted into flower pots, beds or other soil in order to provide an indication of plants planted in the soil.
Known markers are produced from a sheet-like material. Their one end is pointed, as a result of which the marker can easily be pushed into soil. On one or both flat viewing sides of the marker, textual and often also pictorial explanations of plants, shrubs and the like are applied. In addition, measuring strips in the form of moisture sensors which can likewise be inserted into soil are known. These moisture sensors can absorb moisture from the soil and indicate by a resultant greater or lesser coloration the moisture content of the soil.
Starting out from this previously known prior art, the invention is based on the object of specifying an improved marker of the type stated at the beginning.
The marker according to the invention for identifying plants is accordingly distinguished in that it is also designed in such a way that it absorbs moisture. With a marker of this type, on the one hand indications of plants or a plant and on the other hand at the same time also the moisture present in the soil into which the marker has been inserted can be perceived. The invention is based on the realization that textual and pictorial identifications for plants can find adequate space on one viewing side of a marker and that the other viewing side, for example the rear side of the marker, can then be used for the moisture indication. Although the knowledge of characteristic data of certain plants and of the moisture content of the soil in which the plant concerned is to be placed are among the basic questions in horticulture, it is surprising that until now no one has come up with the idea of providing the answer to these two questions by a single marker.
As a moisture-absorbing material, calcium hydroxide has been found to be an inexpensive and functionally fully capable material.
Essential embodiments of the marker according to the invention are specified in terms of their features in the subclaims. Further advantages of the invention can be taken from the subclaims and the exemplary embodiment represented in the drawing.